


Coming up lavender

by Grazimiamoree



Series: Coming up lavender [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Late at Night, Sokka (Avatar)-centric, Yue (Avatar)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grazimiamoree/pseuds/Grazimiamoree
Summary: Debating about making this a series.... thank u so much for reading ❤️❤️
Relationships: Sokka/Yue (Avatar)
Series: Coming up lavender [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113710
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Coming up lavender

"No". The word rung through her head, louder and louder with each toss and turn. With a loud sigh, yue sat up on her bed. The moon glared through her open window, illuminating the room in a pale glow. She looked around until her eyes landed on her phone. With a light tap, she watched the screen light up, “2:30am". This was the third week of no sleep. Every week yue's thoughts seemed to get louder- the memories more vibrant. Picking her phone up off the end table, she scrolled through her messages.  
Sokka   
"Ha ha. Very funny".   
Yue smiled at the screen, feeling a wave of butterflies erupt in her stomach. Sokka’s texts always seemed to cheer her up- even if they were completely random and short. Her curtains moved with the cool wind,   
“You’re right granny” she whispered, looking at the moon with a bright smile. Throwing on a pair of leggings she found on the floor, and one of sokka’s old sweaters on, she opened her door and crept out to the front door. There, she slipped on her moccasins (that were pretty much molds of her feet at this point), and grabbed the beaded lanyard attached to her car keys. She drove with the windows open, in hopes she could smell the cold air that brought back so many memories of her and the silly water tribe boy. God, it feels like she hadn't seen the boy in forever. His gorgeous eyes were stuck in her head. She would never get sick of them, or the way they took all her worries away. Katara had the same eyes as her brother, but she preferred his.  
Tears stung her eyes, threatening to spill over. She hadn't visited him in a while, the last time she saw him burned into her brain, the laughing, the kiss. The damned kiss.   
Her brakes screeched slightly, and she giggled thinking of how Sokka would yell at her for stopping her car the way she did. The muffled sound of moccasins on gravel pierced through the silent night. Closing her eyes and letting out a deep breath she looked down,   
“Hello sokka” Yue whispered, looking down at the gravestone.


End file.
